


just wanna leave the negativity in my head (I just want relief from my stress)

by vdearest



Series: Crankiplier Fluff collection [4]
Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ethan helps him with it, fluffy end, mark has a lot of stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdearest/pseuds/vdearest
Summary: Mark got up, leaning on his elbows, and Ethan finally saw his face: streaks from crying on his cheeks, and puffed up red eyes. The younger man immediately lifted his hand to Mark’s cheek, wiping off the tears.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Fluff collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203383
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	just wanna leave the negativity in my head (I just want relief from my stress)

Ethan laid on the bed, absentmindedly scrolling through his phone. It was already dark outside and he was all ready for bed, but he had promised Mark to wait until he was done with editing. 

The younger man sighed; he knew Mark liked to work hard but they had had few of these late nights this week, and Ethan was afraid that Mark was pushing himself over his limits. He knew Mark hated to be babied, so he hadn’t brought up the subject.

A familiar grumble came from the doorway, and a lazy smile lit up Ethan’s face. Soon Mark had kicked his shoes off and jumped on the bed, cuddling up to Ethan. Ethan put his phone down, looking at the older man who was hiding his face.

– How was work?

Silence. Ethan cocked his brow; what was wrong? He rubbed Mark’s back a bit, unsure of what he should do or if he should do anything. His thoughts were interrupted by a long, shaky breath.

– ‘Twas o-okay.  
– Mark…  
– I- I lost the files.

Mark got up, leaning on his elbows, and Ethan finally saw his face: streaks from crying on his cheeks, and puffed up red eyes. The younger man immediately lifted his hand to Mark’s cheek, wiping off the tears.

– Oh babe, that sucks.  
– And I- I have to film it all over again and- Fuck! I was almost done but then this error occurred and I-

Ethan lifted the other man’s face so their eyes met, gently stroking his cheeks. 

– Hey, Mark. Breathe, okay?

The older man closed his eyes, still shaking a bit. Following Ethan’s lead, Mark took few deep breaths.

– Good. It’s gonna be okay, alright?  
– Yeah.

Mark leaned in, almost collapsing on the younger man’s arms. Ethan closed him in; hugging him as tight as he could, rubbing his back. Mark’s breathe slowly got steadier, and they both just stayed quiet.

– I’m sorry.  
– For what?  
– T-that breakdown. It was stupid and honestly-

Ethan shushed the man.

– No it wasn’t. I get it – we’ll take care of it tomorrow, alright? You need some sleep, papa bear.

Mark chuckled lowly against Ethan’s chest.

– I hate when you call me that.  
– No you don’t.


End file.
